Yuhe
by mystmoon92
Summary: A conclusion to Huiyi and Houguo, After the confrontation with Russia, America ran from China...when they finally reunited, China was shocked...Rated M for blood and cutting


**OK, this is technically a sequel to my story Houguo, so it may be advisable to read that first. It's set a few weeks after that.**

**This is a fair bit darker than both of those stories though, so you have been warned!**

* * *

><p>"Sowwy! I didn't mean to hang up before! Belarus accosted me..." An apologetic American accent came down the phone.<p>

China sighed "I guessed as much aru…you did end rather abruptly."

"She kept yelling at me..."

"Why aru?"

"...Russia."

China frowned, confused "Eh? Why? Because he tried to stomp your face in aru?"

"Cos I made him annoyed." America shuffled, before mumbling, "I'm not allowed you."

"...Wait, how am I involved in this aru?"

"Ivan knows about us..."

"I know...I didn't want him to find out like that...but why is Belarus upset aru? She's been glaring at me for years because she suspected I still had feelings for him."

"I'm guessing..." America mused, pressing the ice closer to his cheek as he spoke, phone balanced in the crook of his neck. "She's annoyed you moved on, y'know Bella...Are you in England yet? Conference tomorrow..."

"Yeah, just got in my room this morning...or afternoon...I'm a bit jet-lagged aru," he sighed, lying back on the bed. "What's it to her though aru? Wouldn't she be happy that I wasn't going to steal her brother?" he frowned, confused.

"According to her, you made Russia cry..." He scowled, stupid phone; "You know I'm sorry about...about what happened?"

"I know...you just need to stop forgetting your strength aru." China winced in memory. "If my country weren't so strong I would've been the one needing medical attention." He paused, realising what America had said "Russia...cried aru? Really?" He tried not to feel guilty.

America pouted: "Yeah...yeah he did...Kinda deserves it though..." He turned over, glaring at his hand "A-after what happened...I'm sorry I vanished in the morning...I-I hurt y-you...and…I..."

China bit his lip, hating the memory "Y-yeah...at least you left an apology aru...even if it was hard to find." He wasn't going to admit what he'd really been looking for when he'd found it; Alfred didn't need to know about...that. "I thought South had scared you off..."

"Y-you found it?" He winched, scrubbing away the tears: "South ain't scary...I thought you'd be mad at me..."

"Mmm, but why did you hide it so well? I-" he sighed "I know I should be mad at you aru..."

"I-I asked South what you'd do if I was gone in the morning and he told me..." America sighed: "You're not? ...will you help me with something?"

China sighed "South wanted you gone aru, he doesn't trust you. What do you need help with?"

"South..." He scowled, looking up at the ceiling: "Belarus had a tantrum...and…I..."

"Are you alright aru?" then he paused "Is Belarus alright?"

"Belarus is fine!" America hadn't bothered to struggle with her...or to hold back her attacks "...I'm kinda...well..." Not going to confess a lot of these cuts are self-inflicted "I'm bleeding."

"What!" China sat up "Where are you staying aru? I'm coming to help."

America listed off the information, curling around: "...You don't have to, just send over a doctor or something..."

"I don't want to trust you to England's medical service aru, you'll bleed out before they get to you" he replied, pulling on his coat and grabbing his bag, preparing to leave his room "My hotel isn't that far away, I won't be long."

"Y-you're gonna..." Ah, crap, only now did his voice break into childish sobs...

"Shh Alfred, don't cry aru, I'm coming" China tried to sound calm as he left his room and began hurrying downstairs "Do you want me to stay on the phone til I get there?"

"I-If that's okay..." He wiped at the tears: "I-I sound so...s-stupid...I thought you were gonna leave me!"

"Alfred, I'm not going to leave you aru. I wouldn't have stopped Russia if I was going to do that" China answered soothingly, hurrying out the hotel, ignoring the curious glances from the people in the lobby.

The younger forced himself to sit up, kicking the knife under the bed: "B-but I didn't trust you a-and..." He had the second knife between his fingers, gazing at it as he pulled the ice away from the bruise: "...and I hurt you!"

"I didn't help aru, and Russia only made it worse. I-" he paused, dodging someone coming the other way "Sorry, I was saying, I didn't realise how many people thought we were together. Russia probably did his part to spread it around to keep people away aru."

"T-then I believed them!" The blade pressed up against pale flesh; "I'm such a-and awful person…" Gently...gently... "...I don't deserve you!"...and it ripped through.

"No, America...honestly, I was mad, but not at you aru! I'm mad at Russia for trying to manipulate me and you this way!" turning the corner, he saw the hotel "I'm nearly here aru, just hold on!"

"H-hold on?" He dug it deeper, watching the blood: "You don't have t-" Gasping in pain he drove it in again, cutting deeper than before: "to come..."

"Don't be silly, I'm here now aru. Which room is yours?" China asked, walking in and flashing ID at the desk.

"Nuh..." Oh god...he was here? He jumped, dropped the knife "42, 3rd floor..."

"OK, you might lose me for a bit, I'm in the elevator aru" China said, hurrying in "Alfred, how bad is it aru? So I know what to prepare myself for?"

"I-it's not that bad..." He panicked, inspecting the damage to his arms and bare legs, Belarus had caught him in just underwear and a t-shirt...both himself and her had left trails: "D-doesn't…" Another gasp; "Hurt!"

"Alfred, I can…lying aru. You...hurt, got some..." Whooshes of static cut through Yao's speech as he ascended to the third floor "Hold...almost there aru"

America dropped the phone, looking at his reflection in the full length mirror...all this blood...and pain, Belarus's attacks hurt as did his own, the funny little spider trails...Ooops! He grabbed for the phone, collapsing to his knees: "Doors open..."

"Alright, I'm here..." China trailed away as he opened the door to see America on his knees, covered in blood "Oh my-America aru!" He hurried over to the figure, wrapping his arms around him protectively "Alfred aru..."

The younger collapsed into his arms, sobbing bitterly as he gazed at his wrists: "O…ow..."

"I bet aru..." China held him as he sobbed, gently rubbing his back soothingly "Alfred? Will you let me help you aru?"

"H-help?" He looked up; "W-why! I don't deserve it!"

China stared at him, looking him in the eyes "Don't say that Alfred. Don't ever say that. Everyone deserves help when they need it aru" China reached into his bag, pulling out antiseptic wipes, plasters and bandages "I hope this will be enough aru...she really did a number on you huh?"

America just nodded, blushing...He hadn't realised. He thought it was just Bella...then it could stay that way, he looked up into his eyes, pressing a hand over the bruise...

China smiled back at him, pulling out a wipe "This will sting aru" he warned, before gently beginning to clean him as best he could "You didn't try to stop her aru?" he asked, looking at him curiously.

"N-no..." He concentrated on the floor; "She was pretty mad...heh, she's really strong..."

"Stronger than you aru?" China said with surprise, peeling Alfred's shirt from his back "Aiyaa...Alfred, I'm going to have to remove this before any of it gets in the cuts ok?"

"Fine...fine…" He frowned: "She was angry..."

China shuddered in sympathy, trying to remove the shirt as gently as he could "She's a scary girl aru...I wonder what could have happened to make her like that..." He paused, noticing the cuts on Alfred's arms "She did all of this to you aru?"

He just scowled: "Well who else did? Here," He placed his hands over the others, suddenly defensive; "I'll see to it..."

"A-are you sure aru? I can do it if you feel too weak" he frowned in thought. It was an difficult place for Belarus to get to...but how else could he have got the cut? He sighed "It might be best if I moved you to the bathroom aru...there's too much blood here for wipes."

"Would water be better?" Struggling, he stood, grabbing at the bed for support: "Oh...she got my legs too..."

China put his arm around him for support, taking the weight on his shoulders "I can wash the blood off you easier before I disinfect the cuts aru" he explained, leading America towards the bathroom "Is it a bath or shower in there, aru?"

"Bath..." He winced, stupid pains: "Too small for you to join me though…"

China smiled to himself "That's what goes through your mind aru? Sorry, but blood isn't a turn-on. We can have fun when you're patched up."

"Blood is icky." He complained, sitting down on the edge of the bath: "I can bathe myself y'know...no need to stand there looking awkward…"

"I need to go back and get the medical stuff anyway aru...I'll be back in a minute, just try and rinse off the worst of it, I'll be back in a minute."

America nodded, kicking off his underwear and clambering into the warm water, eyes closed...The water instantly turned scarlet. He did as he was told, wiping red from the patterns across his arms.

China picked up the things he'd brought, reaching under the bed for a roll of gauze he froze as his hand met something sharp. China stared at the knife, blood drying on the blade "...America aru?"

"Yeah?" He replied, still cleaning: "You okay?"

"Umm, how did you get the cuts on your wrists again aru?" China asked slowly, mind racing. It couldn't be...right? But this didn't look like one of Belarus' blades

"Belarus! Ya know, crazy psycho lady..." He ran wet fingers through his hair, glad of the warmth; "Why? She still here?"

"She seems to have...left something aru" China felt worry twist in his gut "Alfred, you know you can trust me aru?"

"Uh huh...I know..." He pulled himself out of the water, glad to be free of the red: "Huh? Left what?"

China slowly re-entered the room, knife in hand "This ar...Sorry!" he turned, seeing Alfred removing himself from the bath, he blushed

"Huh? Oh! You've seen it all before..." Noticing the knife he...he...just stared, somewhere between horror and fright... "She leave that?"

"It doesn't look like hers...but who else would have it aru?" China asked, looking side-long at America, trying to control his blush

"I…I dunno?" He pulled himself from the tub, grabbed a towel; "She steal it?"

"Alfred..." China turned to face him fully "Please tell me the truth aru."

"I...I..." He looked away, sitting on the bathroom floor; "I am..."

"America, look at me." China bent down, taking his face in his hands as gently as he could "Look at me aru. Now, I'm giving you one more chance to tell me the truth; Who made those cuts on your wrists aru?"

"I-I..." He tried to pull back; "I...I did! You know I did!"

China nodded sadly "I did, but I wanted you to tell me aru..." he said quietly, pulling out a fresh wipe and beginning to clean Alfred's cuts "Did you do all of this aru?"

Nodding as the tears came back he looked away, fixing his gaze on the wall; "I-I couldn't cope..."

"With what happened aru?" China sighed, pausing in his work to hold him "Alfred, I'm not angry with you. I just..." he paused, breathing deeply, two of them crying wouldn't help anything "I don't want you h-hurt aru." he cursed inwardly as his voice cracked

He tugged the elder closer, eyes closed as he held him, trying to ignore the pain; "I-I thought I'd lost y-you...And I hurt you...I don't ever wanna lose y-you!"

China felt tears begin to creep down his own face "Shh, I'm here aru. I'm not going anywhere." he pressed a soft kiss to one of Alfred's bloody wrists before wrapping it in gauze "Do you want to know why I'm not leaving you?" Alfred nodded, trying to keep looking at the other to ignore the pains.

China kissed the other wrist before beginning to wrap it "Because you apologised aru. Ivan never apologised after he hurt me, Arthur only apologised in front of Hong Kong..." he tied it off and turned his attention to Alfred's leg "I worried that you would be just like them after you left that morning, but then I found your note aru...and if that didn't prove that you regret it, then this certainly does." China finished the legs and looked up at him with a tear filled smile "Does that explain it aru?"

Alfred nodded, unable to say anything more to the nation tending to him. Reaching over, he gently pressed a hand to his cheek. China reached up for his face "No more hurting yourself over me aru. I don't like it when people get hurt because of me" he said weakly "At least this remained unharmed aru..." he gently stroked his cheek.

America blushed, nuzzling into the gentle touch; "I-I'm sorry...F-forgive me?"

"I already did..." China said softly, before getting up to inspect his handiwork. He frowned, and then walked around to see America's back "There is no way you did that to yourself aru."

"I-I let Bella do it..." He hung his head in embarrassment, contemplating his knees; "S-she was gonna go after you..."

China knelt, pressing a fresh wipe to the gashes in his back "You're going to look like one of Egypt's mummies at this rate aru. You didn't need to do that...she's come after me before and I've escaped."

"I'm still a man..." He glanced down; "Still got vital regions! How could I be a mummy?"

China laughed a little, wrapping the bandages around his torso "I know you've watched enough Indiana Jones movies to know what I mean aru."

"…Course! It is me After all!" He couldn't hide the smile; "Cos he's a hero...So am I..."

"What does that make me then?" China teased with a slight pout "One of those random women that get captured aru?"

"I thought you already knew," He glanced back; "You're mine to rescue!"

China bit back a laugh "Well, next time I get kidnapped by Nazi's I'll make sure you rescue me aru. I'm not wearing a skirt though."

"Come on~" America turned slightly: "You look soo hot~ But, you know I mean it...Whatever happens, I'll rescue you."

"And I'll rescue you when you need it aru...so don't hide it from me when you can't cope ok? You don't have to do it alone..."

America smiled: "Why is it, when I wanna kiss you for being adorable and romantic you're behind me, huh?"

China grinned, leaning over America's shoulder to kiss him briefly on the lips "Because I like to surprise you aru?"

"Or you just like being behind me?" America laughed, wriggling around: "Huh...You done yet?"

"Unless you're hiding injuries from me" China leant back, inspecting him "Need a hand out aru?"

"Probably...Could do with a hug..."

China smiled, slipping his arm under America's, again taking the weight on his back "We can hug when you're resting aru."

Alfred tried to keep himself upright, not really needing the support of his partner; "Suppose..." Noticing the chance he kissed the others cheek, smiling...

China leant away "No sex tonight aru, you're injured."

"…Hey! Since when did that stop me from making out with you?"

China pulled him towards the bed "You need rest aru! I know we heal faster than humans, but that's no excuse!"

America pouted, falling back onto the bed, grabbing the other and pulling him on too; "Well, you're staying the night."

China rolled to avoid America "I figured as much aru" he answered with a knowing smile, kicking off his shoes "How else will you rest aru? We need you walking for tomorrow~"

"Hmph..." America folded his arms, pouting still; "I'm a hero! I'll do anything...or just send Canada in..."

"Who aru?"

"No idea..."

"Huh..." Shrugging, China began removing his clothes whilst continuing the conversation "No one will be impressed if you replace yourself with someone non-existent aru."

"Why do I care?" America smiled, watching: "Umm. This is like a personal strip show~"

China looked over at him oddly "You didn't expect me to sleep clothed aru? I kind of rushed over here though...I guess I'll just sleep in my underwear."

"...No, no..." America smiled: "Though...You could just sleep naked..."

Yao pouted "I may trust you to save me aru, but I don't trust you to keep your hands to yourself if I'm nude aru" he raised an eyebrow, climbing back up the bed to Alfred "Sleep aru~ you need rest" he murmured, before kissing him on the forehead.

"Umm...Will you do something for me?"

"Will you rest if I do aru?"

"Uh huh..."

China leant back next to Alfred "Go ahead aru"

Yawning, the younger nation settled under the blankets: "Count sheep for me!"

"Count...?" China stared for a second at the weird request before shrugging and slipping under the blankets next to him "一只羊,两支羊,三支羊..." America snuggled up next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. China smiled, stroking his hair "...四支羊,五支羊,六支羊..."Alfred yawned again, shifting as he closed his eyes. "...七只羊,八支羊..."China yawned as well, leaning against Alfred as his eyes shut "...mmm, 九…支..."Somehow, he was already fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who has the Counting Sheep CD's? No, not me, RubyKurosaki. Much thanks to her for writing this with me and to Alix Cohen for betaing this and correcting my Chinese.<strong>

**EDIT: And thanks to CoalBlackEyes for correcting my corrected Chinese DX I may just not use Chinese in future fics ok? I only know English and a bit of French and Japanese.  
><strong>

**On a serious note people, my laptop recently contracted a virus and has had to be shipped back to the manufacturer. On it were all the rps we had done. If (and this is a big if) They are still intact when I get it back I will upload them, but if not, then there will be silence from me for a while as me and RubyKurosaki will try and piece stuff together from what she has.**


End file.
